Shattered Looking Glass
by Tio-Chan
Summary: American McGee's Alice Parody Two chapters added: Everyone Shion loves dies horribly, including those that exist on in her mind. But despite her greif the Caterpillar offers no help to ease her pain. R
1. Prolouge: Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga so don't sue me.

Authoress Notes: A Parody of Alice in wonderland, and American McGee's Alice, so expect it to be incredibly Morbid.

* * *

Prolouge: Fire

Children are very innocent and curious creatures by nature. Imaginative, as they may be sometimes, it is an uncontrollable fact of life that they will get lost in their day dreams and this is a habbit often frowned upon by adults. Shion Uzuki was one of these children who often found themselves getting lost in their books and their daydreams. She would often fall asleep reading her favorite book, and in her dreams...she would find herself enjoying tea with the characters in these books, laughing merrily as they did so. That night, was just like the many other to her.

_The Mad hatter was certainly a unique character in her book, and she had always found the ideal of having tea with him and his enterage rather entertaining. He was a tall young boy with white hair and Amythest colored eyes and he always wore a rather large hat and a neatly pressed outfit. She was sitting at his table at the moment enjoying listening to his ridiculous riddles. He tapped his finger against the table as he looked to the March Hare in thought. The March hare was another intresting character, he was a short young boy with Red hair who looked to be able eleven age, with large blue eyes. Why the March hare though? Simple, he had a pair of Rabbit ears in place of normal human ones. Shion's attention was draw away from him as the Mad Hatter spoke once again "I've got one!" He proclaimed "Why is a Raven like a writing desk?" He asked._

_"Oh I know this one!" Proclaimed the march hare to which the Mad hatter quickly shut him up._

_"I wasn't talking to you!" He stated taking his cane to reach across the table to thump the other boy on the head with it._

_"But you were looking right at me!" Proclaimed the Hare rubbing the wound on his head with great contempt._

_"I was talking to Shion!" He proclaimed before looking at the younger brown haired girl._

_"Why is a Raven like a writing desk?" she repeated to herself and he nodded telling her that she had it right. "Well...I supose I need some time to think about it..." She said softly and then took notice of something._

_The White haired young mans eyes widened as both he and the Red haired boy exchanged worried glances. _

_"What is it?" She asked looking between the two of them with worried glances "What is it?" As if on cue from Shions confusion there was a bright flash as Flames suddenly sprung up beside the table, to which the two boys sprung from their chairs frantically trying to put it out._

_"Fire! Do something!" The March hare demanded looking around as slowly everything seems to be catching aflame. They suddenly stopped and exchanged frightened glances amoungst the flames "We've got to save Shion!" The March hare proclaimed suddenly as the White haired Mad hatter ran over to the girl who was standing there looked amazed and utterly terrified. "WAKE UP SHION!" He said shaking her frantically, and she did just that._

She woke up to the smell of smoke and a burning sensation that filled her lungs making her cough as she sprang from her bed. Grabbing her stuffed white Rabbit and running towards her parents room only to find that it was enveloped in flames. "Mom! Father!" She called frantically as she tried her best to get to the room up the stairs but found she counld not because of the fire.

"Run Shion!" Her mothers voice called amoungst the chaos "Save yourself Shion get out!" called her fathers voice and as the support beam above her fell from the fire, she did just that. Running frantically to get out throught the window, and being knocked down from the second story into the snow, just as the roof caved in...sealing her parents fate.

The Firefighters had arrived too late to save her parents and the young brown haired girl Identified as Shion Uzuki sat on the gurney in the Ambulance with a blank eyed stare. She didn't speak and remained in disbelief for days. Upon seeing the serious trauma had left severe damage to the girls mental state, she was admited to Rutledge mental asylum, where she remains to this day. But of course that isn't the end of her story, no only the beginning, for every hero has a trail she must face to get what she needs. So now, Several years later, She will step through the looking glass again...to find that it has shattered.

Today is that Day.

The nurse entered the room with a frown on her face as she debated wether it was indeed the right thing to give the young woman laying silently in her bed this stragne momento of her past. It was a stuffed white Rabbit, with button eyes, cute, but strangely enough the eye was missing. She would sew it on later for the poor girl. She placed the animal next to the brown haired, green eyed girl and sighed as there was no immediate reaction. She did not believe that the girl had spoke two words since her admitance to this place. Just as she thought this a rather unplesant scream filled the air and she shook her head, not doubting one bit how unhappy the girl probably was there.

"Poor dear." She said softly "Perhaps that Old Rabbit will cheer her up." She assured herself as she walked out of the room again.

Her arm jerked slightly, as her arm curled around the stuffed animal and her blank eyed stare remained on the ceiling, that is until she felt movement from the stuffed animal. A voice rang through her head, a familiar one that she hadn't hear in years, a cry for help.

"Please, Help us Shion!" Proclaimed the male voice as her eyes suddenly filled with emotion...and everything went black as a falling sensation filled her and she relized she had shut her eyes. Opening them as she found herself falling down a familar rabbit hole, Several chess peices and cards fell past her and a single broken pocketwatch fell past her as Time stopped completely.

Her lips opened, and she screamed as she fell, from the Sky, hitting the ground with a rather loud and uncomfortable thud.


	2. Chapter I: Dementia

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga so dont' sue me.

Authoress notes: Thanks Ally, I had a bit of trouble deciding who I should cast as the Mad hatter at first (I had two choices...) But eventually I finally decided on Albedo.

Thanks to you too Wends. Yes I love this game, I loved it since it first came out but only recently found a copy. (one lone Copy...sitting on the self of my local Wal-mart I just about died.) But I think I've cast the parts rather appropriately...I just can't give names at the moment, but I'm going to have a chapter that brings up the first two characters names, and I've also decided to extend a certain scene in the last half of the forest area (After Pool of Tears and the duchess fight.)

Also since I haven't named anyone yet let's see if anyone can guess who is who. (Who is playing what role in Alice from the Xenosaga cast.)

* * *

Chapter 1:Dementia 

The area surrounding her was most unplesant to look at as she stared up at the sky for a moment noting she was surrounded by a a circular cliff she rose to see what around her. Nothing but Dirt and several rather large mushrooms. She was in Wonderland again it seemed, but it wasn't the kind thought slightly excentric wonderland from her childhood but instead the sky and the earth both looked rather unplesant as she looked around. Before noticing a boy, with short black hair in place of ears were once again a pair of white Rabbit ears, he was dressed in a black dress outfit he took his watch out of his petticoat and looked at it frantically. It was then that she noticed he did not look like she had remembered him, but instead was rather unplesantly thin and his blue eyes surveyed the landscape around him rather suspisously as he spoke "Please Try not to Dawdle Shion." He said rather matter-o-factly "We're Very late indeed!" He proclaimed before running off before Shion even had time to protest to the man.

Soon after another familiar face appeared out of nowhere wearing a rather self satisfied Smirk on his pale face was a man with White hair the bangs slightly longer than the rest curling on the ends, wethered but intelligent and all to insane orange colored eyes watched her in amusement, and, a pair of Grey cat ears protruding in place of normal ones. He however was even thinner than the Rabbit it seemed as the black suit he wore dangled rather unplesantly and he looked quite Ragged compared to the man from her memories. He looked at her his smirk never leaving his pale face as he waved casually.

"You've grown quite mangy cat." She stated with a frown as he walked towards her. "But your Grins a Comfort." She added shortly after wondering if perhaps the first comment had somehow hurt the mans Pride.

"And you've picked upa bit of an attitude." He stated as well frowning slightly as he leaned to look into her eyes being only slightly taller than she was. His ears twitched slightly in annoyance, "Still curious, and willing to learn I hope?"

Shion nodded absently playing with the braid in her brown hair she shook her head once again wondering just what had happened to this place as she picked at her dress slightly "Wonderland has become quite strange." She stated looking around with a frown slightly curious as to where the rabbit had managed to go. "How am I to find my way?" She asked curiously as she looked to see that the young man was walking away from her down the tunnel, as he reached an area where the dirt turned to wood he turned still smirking. Shion highly doubted that the smirk ever managed to leave the young mans face.

"As knowing where you are going is preferable to being lost, Rabbit knows a thing or two and I myself don't need a weathervane to tell which way the Wind blows." He replied to which Shion merely frowned quizzically, she never really understood anything the cat said though so it wasn't an issue as when he spotted the dumbstruck expression on her face he frowned shaking his head.

"Let your need Guide your behavior, supress your instinct to lead," He said with a frown as he took note that poor child was still not following it. "Pursue Rabbit." He stated simply with a frown and she nodded in agreement and the smirk on his face quickly returned as he vanished the last traces of him being the Red eyes and self Satisfied smirk.

Alice Ran rather quickly after this not really wishing to stop and admire the scenery for it seemed a great deal more depressing than even the Asylum could ever hope to be. She entered what appeared to be a small village and frowned as the place seemed rather unhappy already as she saw one of the villagers she decided against what anyone else would have called her better judgement to speak to the small humaniod creature. A gnome perhaps? It was truly no one special but she felt the need to talk to it anyway. She approached it and spoke politely.

"Why does everyone here seem Hostile?" She asked with a frown "Or demented?" The small gnome looked up at her with eyes that were completely hopeless and sighed.

"Our land is destroyed," He said sadly "our Spirits are curshed." he finished his shoulders slouching hopelessly

"Souns like the Asylum." She replied just as Sadly, though partially in thought. "Is there no Joy here?" She asked to which the creature slouched even more as it spoke in the same miserable tone "Slavery and Happiness do not dwell in the same house."

Shion frowned at this crossing her arms and deciding that before this pitiful creature had a chance to depress her anymore than he had already managed to.

She walked past him quickly before coming to what at one point might have been a bridge. But unfortunately it was broken and below her was some rather unplesant looking water and appeared to be a Gyser, shooting hot air out of it.

"Every adventure requires a first step, even here, trite but true." Said a familiar voice as the emactiated young Cheshire cat appeared Sitting on a rock near the ledge. "When the path is problimatical, consider a leap of faith," He said just as ominously as he looked to Shion with the same self satisfied smirk "Ride the Wind." He gestured to the gyser as he once again faded in the same way that he usually did.

"Ride the wind?" Shion repeated herself with a frown as she walked back down and then turned around. Her hair flew behind her as she took a running go over the bridge, the gusts of air from below her sending her the rest of the way over and she fell with a rather ungraceful thud in front of Yet another Gnome like creature. This one was slouched but did not seem to be nearly as depressing as the first as she looked at him, pulling her dress down at the same time before finally standing up.

"Stir up no trouble here stranger." It warned with a frown "The Queens Agents are ruthless."

Shion laughed slightly at this "I'm not afraid of her or her creatures" She replied "Never was really, You should stand up to them."

She said in a reassuring tone but the Gnome shook his head.

"Defiance is useless." He said in retort "While the queen reigns, Only Death will Set us free." He said sadly seeming almost as depressing as the first. Shion frowned "Or her Death, I supose." She said with a frown as she adjusted her glasses and continued on her way. Coming to another bridge where she found something shining in the cracks. It was a Knife and as she picked it up an all to familar face once again appeared.

"Your Knife is necessary, but no sufficent." He stated with the same smirk "Always collect what is useful," He said circling Shion slowly "reject only your ignorance and you May Surive." He stated brushing back as lock of his White hair in a rather cocky gesture before vanishing again.

"Such a Strange creature that Cat." Shion mused to herself as she continued to walk over the bridge to the next part of the town. "I do wish that he would stop just appearing and disappearing like that." She said silently to herself as she rouned the corner to find herself crossing the path of yet another of the small villages populace. This one looked slightly more authorative and was probably at one point the Villages chief, or mayor or whatever these gnomes called their leader. But someone else caught her attention as well as she watched the Thin young Boy with Dark hair and white Rabbit ears shrink down only to enter a small hole and she frowned. She had hoped to avoid more conversation with the citizens of this village for they all seemed terribly depressing, but it seemed that she wasn't going to be able to avoid it. So she approached the Gnome with a frown and spoke.

"Everyone here seems completely Dejected, is it really that bad?" She asked softly her face frowning knowing that the answer would not be one to give her any hope.

"The Truth," He began "Would reduce you to a Blubbering Baby." He stated with a frown as he removed his hat in a sign of mourning for the old ways when he suddenly looked to the young woman rather hopefully "Are you the savior Rabbit has been telling us about all this time?" He asked hopefully. Shion shook her head at this unsure of how to truly answer. It seems that a great weight had suddenly been placed on her shoulders from the moment she returned,

"I shouldn't think so, I am a person...and just now I wish to get very Small." She said putting out her fingers to demonstrate the size "...About this big."

He frowned in thought, "The requires Serious twisting." He stated with a frown "You'll need to Go Sideways not foreward for that, If I knew how to I'd Go Sideways myself." Shion frowned crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the pathment as she correct him "Not Twisted, I wish to become Small, About this big." She said using her fingers once again to demonstrate the size she needed to be to chase after her young friend.

"Oh," Nodded the Gnome in sudden relization "The Fortress of Doors holds such secrets." He finished and frowned "But it'll take more than a Wish to get you in there." He added as Shion turned and walked back out into the center square and the Cat appeared, Sitting on a nearby post.

"Doors have Locks, Locks have keys, Which we don't have." He said his smirk leaving for what might have been a mere second before it returned "Let's hope the doors are open." he stated leaning back casually and crossing and uncrossing his leg casually before resting his Chin on the back of his hand and looking at Shion expectantly but still his smirk never left.

"And if not," She replied "There's more than one way to Skin a cat." she stated before suddenly smirking slightly to herself. "If you pardon the expression."

The Young boy's expression remained the same self satisfied smirk as he stood up and walked past Shion sticking his hands in his pockets as she noted he was beginning to fade out again "Most unplesant metaphor," He replied "Please avoid using it in the near future." He said as he once again vanished from her sight and she honestly wondered why she bothered with putting up with him. She walked around again this time past several shops into what appeared to be a mine of some sort before a slightly younger and more hopeful Gnome approached her this time he was the one to start the conversation.

"Rabbit told us a champion would come, Are you that champion?" Asked the young gnome hopefully.

"Perhaps," Said Shion crossing her arms and looking down at the Young Gnome "Can you get me into the Fortress of Doors?" She asked hopefully to which the young creature started shaking his head frantically.

"Oh no!" He proclaimed still shaking his head in denial "Wouldn't dare, Since the upheaval we've all become gutless half-wits." He said almost sadly "I can barely risk crossing the road...But," He motioned for Shion to bend over so that he could whisper to the taller young woman "Make your way to the mines, The deepest Pit, There's one wiser and braver than myself who might help." He said softly "And She still lives free."

Shion nodded at this and began to walk away discretely like nothing had been said at all, quickly exiting that area of the village.


	3. Chapter II: Pandemonium

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga so don't sue me!

I've decided how I'm going to go about doing Combat in this story. (only when necessary. otherwise it's going to basically be like when you turn the A.I. off in the game.) When she is going to fight it's going to end rather quickly with the newest weapon she has.

* * *

Chapter 2: Pandemonium 

It was rather odd to see the expression on Shions face as she looked around to try to find a pathway to the area which she assumed was the mine judging by the rather large sign over the door with the same word carved into it. There were no step ladders, or stairs, and when she looked down she saw only some rather unplesant looking green water that probably wasn't rather safe to the touch for her. She frowned crossing her arms and tapping her foot before putting her finger to her lips in though. Perhaps he knew that she was in need of his help perhaps not, but either way the familiar white haired boy whom she had often refered to as the Cheshire cat appeared with the same self satisfied Grin on his pale face, he sat on the ledge, crossed and uncrossed his legs again and spoke, "Hanging Ropes are a as Good as step ladders for those who know how to use them." He said gesturing to the several hanging ropes that made a line that seemed to go straight to the mines. She frowned suddenly relizing something which she had wondered for a long time but had not the chance to ask the boy.

"Cat?" He was at that moment about to fade out as he usually did but then turned to look at her his expression not wavering.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a name?" She asked with a frown of curiousity.

"Yes, I supose I do, though I doubt anyone has used any of our names in such a long time that it would be of little importance." He replied.

"Well, What is it? I don't supose you Fancy being constantly refered to as Cat all the time do you?"

"Wilhelm." He replied in an almost irritated fashion. "Now hurry, The Red Queen will wait, but I'm afraid Rabbit might not." He added, hoping this would get the girl moving. At the rate things were going Wonderland did not have much time and she did not need to sit around chatting.

"And the Rabbit?"

"What of him?" He replied almost frustratedly.

"Does he have a name as well?"

"Kevin. Now please do hurry!" He urged and she nodded grabbing the nearest rope as he faded from her sight. She held on for a minute thinking of just how to get the next one before swinging slightly, just enough to get a firm grip with one hand and then repeating the procedure. Until finally she found herself near the entrance to the mine, and swung one last time before letting go and hitting the ground with another unplesant thud. She mentally growled "I seem to be landing like that alot lately." She said to herself as she stood up, dusting her dress off as she entered the mine to look for this creature who could help her enter the fortress of doors. Help her get small enough to chase after the Rabbit...and help her gain a small portion of her sanity as well.

"Hello?" She looked around before a rock fell catching her attention and she quickly darted over to see what it was. A young girl dressed in a tattered white gown with Long red hair and slightly weary blue eyes peered up at her.

"Why do you pursue me to this deserted place?" She asked as she backed farther into the corner as though to try to make herself invisible to Shion.

"To Benfit from your Wisdom." Shion stated finding it the best way to phrase it. She was almost certain that if she had started it off with 'to find a way to enter the Fortress of Doors' the small girl would have ran for her life. Though she still seemed to 'live free' the girl seemed quite cowardly.

The Girl Scoffed at this "Even blurred vision is valued by the blind," She stated softly as she stood up and looked to Shion with tired eyes. "If I were wise would I cower in this Slag heap?"

Shion shrugged absently at this frowning "I supose not." She stated.

"I'm not Wise girl," She continued "I've just grown old."

Shion frowned at this, the girl herself did not seem that old but perhaps it was merely because the females of the race aged a bit more gracefully than most of the males she had seen? She puzzled over this before deciding to present her case. "I wish to get small." She stated "About this big." She held her fingers up to present the size she wanted to get to.

"That I can manage." Stated the girl with a frown "For a small price." She added.

Shion narrowed her eyes at this not sure what the gnome woman meant by this "But I have nothing of value."

The Woman chuckled softly at this "You have your nerve, and your health, mine are almost gone, I've seen far to much suffering." She stated with with a frown looking at the girl expectantly. Shion nodded at this but still frowned slightly "So what must I do?" She asked as the girl looked around and then motioned for Shion to bend back down so that she could whisper in her ear. "In the card gaurds compoud, A Particularly rough Diamond hold the key," She began Shion unsure of where this was leading "retrive it, and I shall return the favor." She finished before looking around and then darting off "Find me when you have it." She called before disappearing from Shion's view. Shion frowned as she walked through the mines a little farther, before coming to a mine cart. She assumed that this would be the method of getting to the overseers residence. The Card Guard Compoud. So she jumped rather quickly into the cart and it began to speed down the railing.

Shion looked around as her hair blew behind her to see the small miserable gnome population bluring past her. This ride lasted several minutes before she saw her destination come into view...and the tracks end. She prepared to Jump over to the small platform as she neared the end of the tracks and jumped quickly, Stumbling slightly as she grabbed the edge and then tried her best to keep silent. She quickly made her way into the complex to see the card gaurds, though quite unhealthy looking, were busy guarding what appeared to be a Diamond on the table. She frowned as she hid behind one of the heart shaped statues in the room and her foot hit something rather sharp. She winced and tried not to speak as she looked down to see what appeared to be a deck of playing Cards...rather sharp playing cards. Suddenly Wilhelm, the Cheshire cat, appeared beside her leaning casually up against the wall his clever smirk the last thing to appear as it was often the last thing to disappear from sight as well.

"Fifty-Two pickup is a stable of Juvenile humor." He stated with a rather large, morbid smirk growing on his pale face "But when the deck slices and dices it's no laughing matter." he add with a smirk.

"Are you saying?" Shion tilted her head to the side with a confused expression

"Sometimes the best way to avoid being seen is to eliminate those who would see you." He added sounding rather amused.

Shion nodded leaning to the side and crouching with the cards in her hands as she picked on out of the deck not paying attention to what was actually on the card. Aiming it rather quickly at the nearest card guard and throwing it. Hitting him right in the neck and quickly cutting it's head off in a rather morbid display. They looked at their fallen commrade and then around in a rather confused as to where, and what had just beheaded their unforunate comrade.

Unfortunately none of them would live long enough to see it. Shion Quickly began throwing cards hitting them in the only places they needed to be hit to die automatically. Usually either the side of the head or taking their head off completely. Such a suiting end for the poor creatures. In the end none of them were left standing and Shion collected her cards with much disgust putting them back in the deck which she then stored in her pocket, next to her knife. Quickly grabbing the Diamond of the table she headed back out to find a door that had not previously been there. Stepping back through it she found herself back at the mine. The Red haired Gnome was waiting for her there and motioned for her to quickly get there. Unforunately it seemed that her destruction of several of the card guards had not gone un-noticed and several red ones were standing at the tops of the towers.

They of course were easily disposed of in the same manner as their black counterparts and she ran quickly jumping over the water to greet the small woman once again.

The red haired Gnome looked at her expectantly and Shion gladly handed over the Diamond she had been sent to retrive resulting in a look of great Joy on the womans face as she examined it.

"You have the Key! Very resourceful! Rabbits judgement is not misplaced, he is not fool!" She proclaimed happily to which Shion laughed softly "I certainly hope he is not." She added almost humorously.

"Use the key to free my clan from the oppresive burden they carry," Said the woman to which Shion suddenly frowned, "Any fight against the Queens Tyrany is a good fight, They have suffered much." Finished the woman who obviously hadn't been paying much attention to the brown haired young womans frown as Shion crossed her arms,

"I'm Sure they have," She said humorlessly "I'm really very sorry for them Miss.." She looked to the orange haired woman expectantly.

"Nephilim." Replied the small Gnome woman

"But what about me getting small?" She asked once again demonstrating the size. Nephilim nodded at this suddenly taking Shion's hand and leading her though yet another strange door much like the one leadering her out of the Card Guard compound. Through a small Cave Shion found herself looking at what appeared to be a blimp with a small bicycle to steer it attatched and a basket behind that bike. Nephilim motioned for Shion to get into the basket and before long the small village was getting smaller and smaller in the distance...


	4. Chapter III: Skool Daze

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga

Authoress notes: Shion is about 16 in this story, she's been in the asylum since the accident, I plan to go into detail with what the Asylum is like, as well as how much influence she draws from her real world into that of Wonderland. (Like the chess village for example) this is going to be when Jin is introduced as well (In the real world at least. The Jin in wonderland is going to be a white chess peice.)

Note 2: For those who have actually played the game, I've shortened the levels quite a bit, because going into detail on the puzzles would only bore people. Since the levels are a bit long.

Chapter 3: Skool Daze

As the village grew smaller in the distance Shion watched the darkened sky before her with great intrest as tall walls become visible in the distance before her.

"There is a Skool, inside the fortress where you'll find certain items for a concotion that will make you small." Stated Nephilim to which Shion looked at her with a confused expression. "Items? What kind of items?" She asked frowning slightly at the red haired gnome in front of her. Nephilim shook her head frustrated but did not look back at the girl behind her only continued to pedal and stare at the walls that were slowly approaching. "Items! Items girl! You'll know them when you see them!" She stated matter-of-factly and Shion wondered if perhaps the woman even knew what items she was suposed to look for herself "And speaking of seeing things, we should avoid the card guards notice..." She paused as both she and Shion looked in terror at the fact that they had, as if by some cruel twist of fate been seen. Nephilim steered the Derigible to the side to avoid the sharp cards that the minions were throwing at them "Damnit! We've been seen!" She proclaimed and Shion shook her head at the fact that it was rather obvious by now. Nephilim swurved to the side as they neared the walls of the fortress, "Eventually you must break through such walls," Nephilim said to which Shion nodded though not sure where this was leading "But for now JUMP!" She commanded and Shion did just that landing on the wall of the fortress with yet another uncomfortable thud and quickly hiding herself from view in a small guard tower that seemed to be abandoned.

The Guards were oblivious to her precense, and for that she was thankful as it made them all the easier to dispatch of which she did rather quickly and unplesantly. Running quickly around the walls to see if perhaps she could find a way to enter the building in the center. "Inside the wall is not inside the fortress the gnome was short on details, a bit vague sadly but wether by design, or out of ignorance or fear I do not know." The white haired young man appeared sitting on the wall casually one leg dangling over the side the other pulled close to his chest his arm draped just as casually over it.

"This is the school isn't it?" She asked looking to the shaking building with a frown, it stood rather ominously in the middle of the fortress It looked like a traditional one room school house with the word 'SKOOL' written at it's door in rather sloppy craving. She frowned slightly wondering if perhaps the person who had thought of this place had not been the brightest of them all...wondering just how long this place had existed as she hclearly hadn't visited it on her last trip to wonderland.

"How am I supose to get into this place?" She asked with Cat curiously his ears twitched in amusement at this as he closed his eyes still smirking the same way he always did. "Getting into the skool requires a real 'leap of logic" He replied calmly and Shion couldn't help but feel the desire to knock that cat over the ledge.

"Do you always speak in riddles like this to everyone you meet Cat?" She asked with a frown crossing her arms at tapping her foot against the stone floor rather agitatedly.

"It's far from a riddle my dear." He replied smoothly as he faded from site and she clinched her fists in fustration.

She looked around to where the young man had been sitting to find that the window to the moving building was open, and about the size of a normal door at that. "A Real leap of logic eh?" She repeated to herself as she climbed up on the ledge of the wall. Waited until the building came into her jumping range and sailed through the window with ease and landing on the carpeted floor with a slightly more graceful than usual thud.

She looked around the room, which was rather well lit, the floor was carpeted and once again nothing looked truely out of the ordinary for the inside of a school. She pushed open the set of double doors and looked in awe at the area around her.

There was a grand staircase in the center of the room with several doors around it as well. There was another door off to the corner to her left next to a fireplace. It was there that the Cheshire cat sat, a bored look in his red eyes but the smirk still refused to leave his pale features. "I have a riddle for you," He said calmly and Shion smacked her hand against her head in frustration. The Boy waited not for her approval to ask it though as he twirled what appeared to be one of the Queen of Hearts croquet mallets in his hand in front of him. "When in a croquet mallet like a Billy club?" He asked smoothly. Shion sighed and shrugged at this giving up mainly because she did not want to have to deal with taking such a long time to guess. 

"I'll tell you," His smirk widened rather morbidly "Anytime you want it to be." He said tossing the mallet to Shion and she caught it looking at it rather oddly. When she looked back up the young boy was gone. She sighed and opened the doors next to the fireplace to find herself in a small theater. Waiting in front of the stage was Nephilim, her arms crossed a look of seriousness on her childlike face.

"There's a bit more than you suggested don't you think?" Shion asked as she neared the woman with a frown. Nephilim sighed rubbing her finger on the bridge of her nose in a tired manner.

"No need for Sarcasm." She stated with a frown "Though I admit my memory's not what it once was." Shion nodded in agreement at this though not saying anything sarcastic "But I'm here now. I'll try to amend its deficiencies." She said as Shion looked to her expectantly, "The library contains a recipe for the potion, consult the book of Bizarre things..." She trailed off as her vision went straight to the area over Shions shoulder "Oh no..." She whispered as she stumbled back a few steps "RUN!" She demanded as she quickly vanished herself leaving Shion to contend with the two card guards that had just entered the room.

These were things easily delt with as she swung the croquet mallet with enough force to break the poor creatures neck. Though not as morbidly pleasing as using her cards or knife, the Croquet mallet would certainly be a useful tool as well. She held it at her side and continued on, through a set of double doors at the top of a staircase and into a large library. Finding herself in a bit of a rut as apparently what she needed was at the top level on a shelf by itself she was partially relieved to see the Cheshire cat, standing next to one of the large bookshelfs.

"I was just about to ask myself when you would show up again." She said casually. "How am I to get to that book there if there are no staircases to get me there?" She asked calmly, certain that the boy would answer in the form of some sort of riddle. He smirked his ears twitching slightly "Steps to enlightenment brighten the way, but the steps are steep," He paused as he turned and pushed a rather large bookshelf and Shion was quite suprised at how easily it fell.

"Take them one at a time." He stated vanishing again before she had time to say anything.

She sighed as she climbed the shelves rather quickly only to find that the only way to get to the rather large book was to hop across several other large books that seemed to be there for just that purpose. She sighed as jumped to the first one, then the second until finally she found herself stumbling back on the table where the book was. She struggled to undo the latch on the large leather bound book and groaned in frustration as she found it would not open.

"Treat it like a Chinese box, or a stubborn Lid, a tap in the right spot might do the trick." Called the Cheshire cat once again appearing to offer his advice in the most cynical manner possible.

"A tap huh?" She grinned slightly as she hefted the Croquet mallet and hit the book rather hard on the latch knocking it over onto the ground, the book in turn flew open.

The cheshire cats wide red eyes were truly a sight to behold as he looked up at the girl in amazement running a hand through his white hair with a bemused chuckle. "Good thing I didn't suggest force then," He said mockingly "You might of Pulverized it!" he proclaimed with a frown as Shion jumped down to look at the book. It had appropriately opened to the exact page she needed and she read off the ingredients carefully.

"Mushrooms, Poppies, Sugar, and Spice, all the these things are very nice, when combined in the proper mixture, they create a getting small elxir." She read off to herself and frowned "I don't much like sweets." She said with a frown but simply shrugged it off running out of the Library and off to Find Nephilim again. This time heading through the door in the center of the staircase.

A great spiral staircase stood in the center of the red wallpapered room and she ran through the door and through another and found herself in a Gymnasium where Nephilim was hiding behind one of the bleachers. She motioned for Shion to come there quickly and she did so rather discretely.

"The Gymnasium should be safe...the guards never exercise." She stated "Can't afford to lose the extra weight." She added in making the brown haired girl feel rather sorry for the poor stupid creatures.

"I never much cared for Gym." She stated with a frown "I don't have to put on a pinny do I?"  
"no it wouldn't suit you." Stated Nephilim not sure what to make of this question in itself "Anyways I've recalled on of the potions ingredients," She stated holding up a rather brightly colored Mushroom "Mushrooms, Lovely texture don't you think?" Shion shook her head in irritation at this. Before Nephilim could say anything in retort her attention was once again caught by a rather unplesant screech. "What's that?" She asked not giving time for an answer before vanishing leaving Shion alone to fight. She frowned as she looked at the creature glaring at her for a few moments before running. It was a hideous creature really, floating there with a rather disfigured head and it's scream was most unplesant. There wasn't enough time to get to the door and she quickly found herself running into a small room where the creature couldn't get her.

Laying inside this room was a small red Box. Ornately decorated and glowing slightly she opened it and quickly shut it back. A thick red powder blew out from the box filling her sense's with pain as she twisted around in Agony until finally everything went numb. She was not herself anymore she gathered this much, as her skin had now taken on a redened appearance. She growled suddenly and sprung at the creatures quickly finishing them before they had a chance to scream and she fell afterwards to the ground. Shaking horribly.

"How fine you look when dressed in Rage," Chidded the White haired man who smiled down at her with a look of absolute glee on his face "Your Enemies are fortunate your condition is not permanent." He added laughing rather coldly "And you are too, Red eye's suit so few." She glared at him as she felt the effect fading just as he was, his sense of humor quite odd and rather inappropriate for the occasion. She groaned getting up and leaving the gym before anymore of the creatures had a chance to come for their fallen commrades.


	5. Chapter IV: Skools Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga so don't sue me.

Chapter 4: Skools Out

Shion ran away from the room as quickly as she could, so that the creatures could not follow her, and she wouldn't run the risk of going through that again. Something about being filled with such rage scared her more than anything possibly could have. She saw Nephilim run into a set of double doors labeled '2nd grayd' and she quickly followed. Through one hallway into a set of double doors to find the gnome getting attacked by Card guards. Though she was fending them off fairly well for one of her small size Shion felt the need to help and threw her knife in the direction of the second one, just as Nephilim finished off the first. "Your fortunate I passed by." She said with a light chuckle.

Nephilim crossed her arms looking rather angered by this "Meaning what?" She asked looking rather childish "I was just about to say you were lucky to have found me!" She said raising up a small flask for Shion to see "Look! I found the last ingredient, Sugared spice drops!" Shion frowned in distaste once again noting that she did not care much for sweets, those were the sort of things that children enjoyed and much to Shion's dislike, she was no longer a small child. She crossed her arms as she watched the small gnome place it on the table with the Mushrooms and looked about in disintrest. "Whenever we meet up I seem to find a bit more trouble, seen any Jumbo grow about?" She asked looking around the room for the flask the liquid was usually contained in.

Nephilim nodded to this "There's a bit in the flask in the sideboard. See we're set!" She proclaimed looking rather pleased with herself "Just bring me some poppy blooms and we'll mix up the potion." Shion nodded and left the room rather quickly. She would be thankful when she was once again united with the Rabbit instead of wandering around this absolutely terrible 'skool' searching for the way to find him.

She turned the corner walking through the door to the right of the hallway only to find that it lead to the same place as the left door in this hallway, this place was a set of double doors, this time labeled '3rd Grayd' instead and she ran through to find herself in the schools Garden. There in the dead center were a whole box of Poppy blooms, however they were mere buds. But that of course was what the Jumbo grow for which she used on one of the buds and watched as it grew into a flower. A flower that looked much like a Lollipop on a giant stick. It was pink with white around it and she picked it up and left the room once again rather quickly. She was far to eager to leave this place to linger anywhere.

She re-entered the room where Nephilim was waiting, the gnome was sitting at a table looking rather bored but ran foreward as the brown haired woman entered the room. Taking the flower from her hands she looked at the machine on the table where the various ingredients lay and quickly began mixing them together in the machine. "This condenser can mix the potion," She stated with a frown "But it doesn't look like it's good for much else." She said as Shion watched the potion drip into a small flask. In a mere matter of minutes to potion was Done and Nephilim handed the flask to the girl. But along with this she placed a small Star. "Now, time to leave." She said softly to Shion "But not as you came, Go by way of the observatory." She said softly as she folded Shions hands around the small Star "This Star is for your Stellar effort..." She smiled broadly "May open some doors for you." She said softly before vanishing before Shions eyes.

Shion nodded as the Gnome vanished from her sight. Remembering seeing a door marked Observatory in the Library she ran back into the main hallway of the building rather quickly. Up the stairs and through the door, up a few floors on the moving staircase, and quickly found herself at the door which stood out from all the rest. It was a big set of Red double doors, a Star shape in place of a keyhole and the word "Observatory" written in large ornate letters above it. "Probably the only thing they've spelled right in this awful place." Shion said to herself as she placed the Star Nephilim had given her in the place that would serve as the keyhole. Inside was an elevator which Shion stepped on and soon it started to take her up at a steady pace.

When she reached the top and opened the doors to look around the observatory she frowned. The place was rather ill kept, there was very little to the room except for a few bookshelves A large globe in the center of the room, and one Lone, rather large, telescope sitting in the middle of the room, just above the Globe, was a large telescope. She walked up the steps to look at the Telescope, looking into it to find that when she did the Globe opened up. This revealed an area surrounding a small door, much like the one the Rabbit had entered. She quickly Drank the potion, and jumped into the door.

She looked around her with great fascination to find that she was in what had probably once been quite a lovely little forest. Surrounding her were tall blades of grass and Mushrooms. In front of her was a tall set of cliffs, a lovely waterfall going down these cliffs, and running towards a small opening at the bottoms of the cliffs face was the skinny young man with dark hair and white rabbit ears. She ran to follow after him, but something pushed, what was probably no more than a mere pebble had she been her actual size in front of the opening by throwing it down the cliffs face. She growled clinching her fists. More of the Queens minions she assumed...trying to bar her path...but this time she would not allow anyone to stand her way. For should they, she would make sure that they would die horribly...


	6. Chapter V: The Mock Turtles Delima

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga so don't sue me!

Authoress notes: Please review! I swear I will not update this if no one reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mock Turtles Delima

Shion growled slightly as she climbed up the face of the cliff. It seemed that someone did not want her to get to the top of the large cliff and was hurling rather large, and unplesant bolders at her on occasion. Which in turn meant that she had to run back down the cliff to hide in a suitable corner where the Rock wouldn't reach when it went down the slopping hillside. As she neared the top she found that her legs were getting very tired, and she was growing rather irritated at whatever was hruling the stones. As it turned out these things, she found once reaching the top, were ants. Ants that, much like the card guards, were easily disposed of. She saw in front of her a small stream. A rather smaller path wound it's way beside that stream and she walked up it. At the end of this path was a rather large pool. She couldn't see the otherside of it from where she was standing, but the water didn't appear to deep it seemed. Sitting to the side, the origin of the lake, A large Statue of a girl resembling herself greatly, The figure was sitting on it's knees A hand covering the statues face as two torrents of water poured from the eyes of the statue. The entire image, with this realms grey sky, and murky surroundings was quite depressing and Shion frowned in distaste at it as she stepped into the water. Seeing no other way to cross the lake. Swimming halfway she relized soon that she no idea of which way she was suposed to be swiming.

"Cat!" She called out reluctantly "Could you provide a little help here?" There was no response to this.

"CAT!" She called out once again sounding rather irritated "CAT!" She growned as she swam back to shore wondering if perhaps he was there and simply not answering.

Sure enough the Cheshire Cat sat on one of the large mushrooms, his legs crossed a bored expression on his pale face, Grey ears twitched slightly, He was filing his nails. "CAT!" She growled from her spot, still in the water keeping herself afloat her hair clinging to her shoulders and the back of her neck. The white haired boy looked over to her smirking slightly but didn't move from his spot. "Yes Shion?" He asked something causing his ears to flatter themselves to the side of his head in discontent. "I was asking for your help!" She said crossing her arms with a frown.

"Oh yes." He said calmly still filing his nails in a bored manner "To put it quite simply, I don't do water." He replied with a frown.

"What do you mean you don't do water! I might have really needed your help!" She said with a glare developing on her pale face that would have killed any normal person.

"WILHELM! I ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!" She yelled once again standing on her tip toes. The White haired boy winced visibly at this "Please do refrain from calling me that in the near future."

Shion frowned at this looking slightly confused "But it's your name isn't it?"

"Exactly, and I'd prefer to be called it, if people could pronounce it correctly." He replied wincing again.

"Something wrong?" She looked concerned slightly as he winced again. "Such an Awful racket." He muttered putting his hands over the ears that were already almost totally flattened to the side of his head. "Reminds me of your Violin lessons." Shion growled slightly at this.

"Hey! I play the Violin fairly well I hope you know!" She said with a frown. "What "Racket" are you talking about anyways!" He shushed her at this and it was then that she noticed a rather loud wailing sound coming from a small distance across this pool. She frowned slightly and then began to swim off in the direction of the sound.

About halfway across the pool she began to see another shore. On this shore sat a boy maybe a bit younger than her, He was sitting on the ground sobbing miserably. It was also to be noted, that he was not fully clothed, he was instead wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of white boxers...the embrassing kind, with the little hearts on them. Though not quite so curious about his choice of clothing as she was his reason for crying. Shion neglected this fact and she climbed onto the shore and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder softly. "What's wrong? Did someone die? Did you lose your family?" She asked feeling rather sympathetic for the boy who shook his head brown hair shaking with it as he looked at her miserably.

"No it's my shell!" He proclaimed something in Shion automatically caused to lose intrest. "The Duchess stole it from me and tried to eat me for lunch!" He sobbed "Nobility must be served I supose." He said and looked to Shion for some form of consolement only to find the girl was simply staring off into space. "Ahem." He cleared his throat. Shion looked down at him a little suprised "Oh, Did you say something." He sighed frustratedly at this. "Yeah I said..." Shion cut him off at the moment "Tragic I'm sure, but I'm a bit pressed for time." She said with a frown "Have you seen a Rabbit go by here?"

The boy scratched his head in through "Twitchy nose? Shifty eyes? Constantly consults his pocket watch? Most perculiar character indeed." He said.

"He's very dear to me." She said softly "I must find him quickly."

The brown haired boy nodded "The Caterpillar could help." He started "I'm quite certain. He knows everything there is to know!" He proclaimed. Shion frowned slightly.

She remember the Caterpillar, he was quite an irritating character if she remembered correctly, always secretive, sitting there on his mushroom behaving in a rather annoying manner. "And just where does that smushy layabout hang his hookah these days?" She asked crossing her arm slowly.

"Since the troubles began, he's in hiding," He stated with a frown "I couldn't divulge his secret..I couldn't risk telling you..." He paused looking at her slightly suggestively "without something in return."

Shion sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance "Risk nothing gain nothing I supose." She said.

"His whereabouts then, in exchange for my shell." He said holding out his hand to shake on the deal "The Duchess won't part with it willingly." He added in with a frown as Shion raised her own hand taking his in acceptance of the deal "Then She must do it unwillingly." She said with a slight smirk rising on her pale face.

The boy Nodded as a stray leaf fell in front of them and the brown haired boy shuffled over to a tree taking out a small twig that resembled a boat ore. "Your brave." He stated "But I'm going to warn you, she treats everything as prey." He said motioning for her to step on the leaf. Shion did so, hopping onto the leaf suprised that it held her weight though she reminded herself that she was alot smaller than she usually was. The boy followed shortly after using the stick to shove the leaf off much like one would do a boat. As they set off down the stream.

They pushed down the stream without problems it seemed. Shion gazed into the water with a frown as she took notice of the small fish like creatures in the water that did not look the least bit friendly. The grey sky above her was of little comfort and the silence that was occuring around them seemed none to plesant as well. "Brace yourself." Warned the boy suddenly sitting down to stop pushing the leaf and let his hands grip the edge of the leaf. Shion looked confused. "Why?" She asked, looking around him to try to see what had him worried. "Waterfall." He said simply as she noticed it herself grabbing hold of the leaf's edges, just as they went over.


	7. Chapter VI: The Duchess's fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga.

Er...I have drastically shortened this section...forgive me...but that area is a pain and I'm not good with the details of Combat so...

* * *

There was a rather high pitched Scream as Shion went over the falls. Struggling to hold onto the leaf but feeling it fall from her grasp. It seemed that Allen had already abandoned Ship before they had managed to get even halfway through the Falls, but Shion hadn't noticed simply because she was to busy screaming. She Gasped as the Water rushed over her in one Icy cold wave and she struggled to swim to the surface. The water itself was Rather deep and she couldn't begin to see the bottom of it, Looking up towards the shore Allen stood frantically waving his hands back and forth. "GET OUT OF THE WATER NOW!" He yelled at the girl frantically jumping up and down. She looked rather confused at this and looked around to see if perhaps there was any insuing threat but seeing none she floated in the water confused. "Why?"

"GET OUT! NOW! SHION!" He yelled with a frown and she once again looked around confused when something caught her eye...a Ripple. Not just a ripple caused by her, but by something moving under the water. Slowly...closer towards her..Her eyes widened suddenly as she paniced and began to swim rather quickly towards the shore. Suddenly a huge wave washed over her and she felt herself being propeled into something...or someone as a large fish hit the water again obviously thinking that it had earned itself a good meal Shion looked at the thing she had landed on. Unfortunately it wasn't a thing it was a person and this person was looking both rather dizy and far to pleased for her to do anything but smack him across the face and call him a pervert.

She had landed on Allen...more specifically her chest area has landed on Allens face area. She sighed slightly slapping a hand against her forehead as she stood up brushing her dress off. "Stupid Fish...I hate fish.." She muttered to herself as she looked in front of her...there in the hazy Fog was a rather large cottage, a makeshift one at that, amoungst several ruins that were probably the remains of some childs attempt at a sand castle. It had a steep looking roof off to one side, and the doors were made out of playing cards, the first door being the King the second door being the Queen, they were both stacked against eachother, and both cards were of the hearts suite in the deck. She smirked slightly as she tapped her foot against the ground almost agitatedly. "So I take it that's the Duchesses house?" He nodded gulping slightly in worry. "Nows the time to turn back if your scared." He said softly and she looked around at him "Did you say something?"

he shook his head rather quickly at this "no ma'am." She nodded and walked towards the house.

Everything remained silent as she looked at the porch, half expecting the door to move and perhaps suck her into it. But it did not, as a matter of fact the door didn't move at all, after struggling with it Shion looked around in confusion wondering if perhaps this house was just for show.

"Psst," the sound caught her ear in the silence, the absense of the Mock Turtles winning as a man dressed in a plain black T-shirt and Pants with a hat that read 'Caution: I am a Boozer, Banzai!Banzai!' on it "Over here!" He proclaimed and Shion looked rather confused,

"Do I know you?" She asked hoping silently to herself that she did not sound rude to the man but slightly agitated that she could not get this over with sooner.

"Names Matthews, but you can call me larry..." There was a rather stunned silence at this to which Shion longed to bang her head into the side of the nearby building, he cleared his throat breaking the ackward silence and spoke again. "...or not, You wouldn't happen to have any Brandy would you?" She shook her head "I only have my wits."

There was a sort of mocking laugh from the Man in front of her "Then you have nothing, Wits are useless here, everything is downside up!" Shion tilted her head to the side in confusion...didn't he mean upside down? shaking it off she continued "I must see the Duchess," She said calmly noting that man shivered slightly at the mention of the name "Impossible!" He spat "She only see's those who do not wish to see her!"

Shion felt rather confused and suddenly agreed with Matthews when he said everything was upside down...or downside up..or however he meant to say it. "That's not right," She said softly, not knowing that she had said it aloud. He shook his head "It's perfect," He confirmed rather joyously "She's suposed to be hiding from the red queen, who wants her dead."  
"Her head?" Shion asked wondering if perhaps all that water had damaged her hearing.

"That too." He said crossing his arms and nodding matter-o-factly "Ruins my home! Builds that Monstrosity," He gestured to large house in front of them, shion had to admit, it was rather hideous looking. But then again this entire place seemed rather unplesant to live in, what with the Ants with Guns and killer fish that had tried to make a meal out of her.

"She's as mad as Monkey mash and just as tasteless," Matthews spat rather coldly "well, nevermind that...we'll perish soon enough," He said hopelessly looking to the ground as though it might provide some sort of comfort "Sure you don't have any brandy?" He asked probably to provide some little smear of hope in his dismal mind.

She crossed her arms hoping that she provided some image that was either admirable or threatning enough for him to help her get into the duchess's home. "I'm here to retrieve the turtles shell, I won't leave without it!" She proclaimed rather boldly.

There were a few moments of silence after this to which the man looked rather stunned at the girls display of something he wasn't sure was bravery or stupidity. The duchess was a cruel and glutonous woman though her figure didn't quite show it. She would certainly make the unfortunate girl into a meal the moment she set foot into the monstrosity she called her home.

"Won't you indeed?" He began gruffly sounding slightly amused "Stick your thumb in her eye won't you?your a devoted servant Ma'am, I owe her a bad turn myself! Follow me." He motioned walking towards the doors.

They opened slowly and the man in front of her developed a terrified expression as a great breeze blew from inside the building much like that of a vaccum and he jumped to side as Shion was sucked into it. She didn't have time to scream as she hit the ground with a thud. Looking around at the small dirty cottage as she dusted her dress off. The Duchess was nowhere to be seen but a large picture of a pig hung to the side of the room, and a jack in the Box sat on the table in front of her. She picked up the jack in the box and looked at it curiously just as there was a great rumbling sensation.

The fire in the fireplace in front of her sprung up as she shoved the jack in the box into her pockets rather uncomforatbly. There was a cloud of smoke as a tall woman in a black dress her slim figure obviously not showing how glutenous she was. She weilded a pepper shaker much like the stories of old housewives weilding rolling pens in her hands, as though it were a bat. There was a moment of ackward silence between the two woman as her blue eyes displayed just how serious she was, before suddenly.

"ACHOO!" The woman sneezed blowing pepper everywhere and Shion struggled not to sneeze herself. She then surveyed Shion calmly before laughing "Come closer my little chick!" another sneeze punctiated the word chick and Shion winced slightly "Mmm, Properly seasoned you'd make a HANDSOME dish!" She proclaimed to which Shion responded almost dully "I'm not Edible." She stated to which the blonde woman laughed

"Not a full meal certainly, but a light snack I should think." Another sneeze.

"I merely wanted to ask," Shion began hoping that the woman could be reasoned with but she was merely cut off

"Speaking of Axes, Chop off her head!" She said with a smirk  
"I will have the turtles shell back now you disgusting ogre!" She proclaimed now seeing that reason was not something the duchess was good at.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She proclaimed this was once again punctiated by a rather loud sneeze to which Shion winced at as she pulled her knife out of her pocket "I'll TRY to accomidate you!" She proclaimed as the Blonde woman lunged at her rather quickly. She dodged just as quickly but sneezed her vision being clouded by the constant spray of pepper from the duchess. Something caught her eye and she dodged another of the womans lunges to stare at it. The Cheshire cat was sitting on top of the fireplace, the one place it seemed, that the duchess couldn't reach. She smirked slightly as she ran to climb to the top. The duchess growled slightly, as she jumped only to miss Shion again.

"But now it seems that I'm stuck..." She said aloud seeing no way to get down without getting caught by the blond woman. "Ah, but there's something you seem to have forgotten.." Replied the cat with a small smirk. His ears twitched slightly. "Oh really?" Shion said sounding slightly smart alecy "Yes," He replied calmly still smirking "What did I forget?"

"Jacks a friend but his temperment is quite EXPLOSIVE.." He said hintingly.. Shion frowned slightly confused "What's that suposed to mean?" She asked slightly confused "It's best to let him play by HIMSELF.." He hoped that she got what he was trying to say..but there was this distinct look of stupidity and confusion in her green eyes that told him she didn't.

He sighed reaching into her pockets wether she was comfortable with it or not he didn't care, as he took the jack in the box and wound it rather quickly hurling it to the ground. The duchess walked over to the box picking it up looking rather confused as the Familiar melody filled the room. That is before BOOM!

The Jack in the Box Exploded taking most, if not all of the duchess head with it, following this was a terrifyingly loud sneeze as a great deal of gore was spread around the room.

Wilhelm's eye twitched as Shion jumped down to look at the display with distaste. "I do so hate doing your dirty work Uzuki." He stated with a frown, his ears flatning to the side of his head once again in distaste as he picked some of the gore off his shirt. She frowned as Matthews and Allen entered the room Allen was now wearing a pair of black pants and his turtle shell, he looked around in disgust. "At least my shells in tolerable condition." He said with a frown.

"A simple thank you would be nice!" She proclaimed rather coldly as Matthews looked around "Oy, what a mess, I'll have the leeches clean this up.." He said calmly snapping his fingers as two younger boys ran into the room with brooms and mops.

Shion looked to Allen with a frown "I've kept my portion of the deal Allen." She said with a frown. He nodded flipping a switch that caused the table to flip upwards. "Cling to my Bubbles, Cuddle up to them, you'll muddle through..." He said as she grabbed onto the back of his shell and they both jumped into the water.


	8. Chapter VII: The White Rabbits Loss

My upmost apologies for not updating in so long on this, I also post it on a web forum having updated it there I didn't think of updating it here. The next two chapters are a bit rushed as I severly dislike the garden section of the game, and have more than likely skipped over a few none cutscene games...but of course after this It's my two favorite areas: The Chess Village and the Mad Hatters Domain, therefore look foreward to extremely detailed chapters.

--

The White Rabbit..

Shion found very little enjoyment in her ride through the waters with the mock turtle as there were far to many things on her mind for her to ever enjoy such a thing at the moment and she took very little time for sight seeing. Up and around a series of hard curves as she merely waited for a light to come over her and announce that they were once again on land and she could breath without the aid of the turtle and his bubbles.

This light however came sooner than she had expected and as the turtle emerged from the small hole and out of the lake they had been in Shion gasped in awe and fell back. Allen shook the water out of his brown hair and crossed his arms as he offered her one final warning with a slight stutter in his voice as he said these words "F-f-finish what you start please, Your only a visitor," He added "We have to live here." Shion shook her head at this slightly annoyed that he would say such a thing to a person that he probably owed his entire life to.

"I'm not on Holiday." She assured him with a frown,

"And I'm not ungrateful." He assured to which she rolled her eyes at him. "Your an honorary reptile!" He pointed out."

"Lucky me," She said with so much sarcasm in her voice it would have been evident to even the most oblivous of people, herself included as she had often displayed a talent for missing things in other peoples voices and actions when they were really quite noticable. Her brother had always picked on her for it...She had always wondered what had happened to her brother though...as he had not been home the night of the fire.. But that was another story completely and she needed to figure out just what was going on here before she thought of such things.

"You'll think so when your underwater." Reassured the turtle with a frown somehow seeing that his gift was not really appreciated at the moment, nor was his precense to the young girl and he quickly left without another word leaving Shion, once again alone to try to find the White rabbit.

Though it didn't take her long to find him she frowned at the reception he had given her. It had made him seem like he did not want her there or that she was getting on his nerves with his constant lagging behind him. Though that wasn't truly the case to her it seemed that this was the Rabbit point of view instead of her own. He was standing against a rock wall a frazzled nervous look on his face as he checked his pocket watch constantly as though it showed that in the few hours of Shion's absense Wonderlands time was closer to running out than it had previously been when she was there. Upon seeing her he stood straight instead of the leaning posture he had previously taken when she wasn't to be seen and frowned.

"You've taken your sweet time." He said with a frown etched on his pale features as he ran a gloved hand through his dark hair.

"What do you mean I've taken my sweet time?" Shion asked slightly agitated at the young man in front of her as she clinched the handle of her knife once or twice and then let it go "Your the one who didn't wait!" She added and waited for him to retort for a moment.

"Forget reasons, They're useless." He said with a frown turning his back to Shion "Caterpillar is waiting.."

"Ah yes, I remember him well.." She said almost nostalgically "Thick Skinned, Far to calm, Smokes to much, Disagreeable smell.."

She thought on this matter for a moment "Why do I need him?" she asked almost cluelessly.

"None in wonderland is wiser than he is," He began "Only he knows what you can do to save us, Now follow closely," He said taking hold of Shions hand as though certain that he was going to lose track of her again and that if he did so Wonderland would be doomed. "The way is treacherous...and we have far to go before we can get there." She nodded as they proceeded along the small garden path.

The way was rather uneventful though with Kevin, walking along in front of her checking his pocket watch as though they were still only minutes away from the worlds destruction.

"Rabbit.." She said unsure of if she could call him by his actual name. He looked back to her at this but they still continued to walk along the path shielded from everything by leaves and trees that seemed so much larger than they actually were.

"Yes Shion?"

"What can you tell me about the Queen?" He frowed

"You mean to tell me that you..." He struggled with this and she shook her head not remembering any of the real details about the queen.

"I thought she would be...the one to save wonderland..." He said with a frown "But now it seems that she has done more damage than previously done..." He sighed he continued along the pathway without speaking anymore and Shion did much the same. It was obviously that the fact that he was one of her former servants bothered the young man deeply. But for some reason as she remembered the Queens goons, and everyone else in wonderland rather well, she had no memory of what the Red Queen looked or sounded like and it bothered her for some reason.

'But it's best not to ask these things until later on, Perhaps it's merely because my memory is rather foggy after the fire..' She shuddered at the through of the fire and then frowned as they emerged from the bushes.

Silence greeted them.

Not the humming of a single bug...not the gunshots of any of the ant agents of the queen..nothing, nothing at all and Kevin at this time voiced this concern worriedly."Funny how Quiet it is.." He said adjusting his jacket nervously "I don't like it... Caterpillar is just beyond this clearing...Let's sacrifice Stealth for Speed, Hurry Shion!" He said running ahead. Suddenly there was a great crashing sound..

then another...

and another...

It sounded like...large footsteps.

A tall figure who's face she could not see was walking through the garden, the only thing she could see was a tall leg, clad in black pants which were ripped slightly at the bottoms and a pair of black and white shoes.. Kevin who was a little bit farther ahead noticed this and frantically tried to run from the feet as they came to close to him for comfort...but it was in vain and Shion found herself crying out as once again memories of the fire Filled her vision..

There wasn't even time for a final word to him as his form not looked very much like a flattened pancake, and Shion fell to her knees crying and sobbing rather violently at this. There was suddenly a hand that came to rest on her shoulder and she looked up to see a pair of claret colored eyes staring at her. The Cheshire cat sighed closing his eyes as his grey cat ears clung to the side of head in mourning of his fallen comrade. He had no true idea of what he should have said to the young woman who was now mourning the loss of yet another member of her 'family'

"Every-everyone I love dies Violently...un-naturally...what's the use of going on!" She cried out "I'll only hurt others!" He sighed and closed his eyes again as he turned away from the sobbing girl and spoke in his usual cold and sarcastic manner.

"No time for Self-Pity, Caterpillar awaits..." He said softly before vanishing from her view.

This only caused her to sob harder than she previously had over the young man who had previously been in her presence being so insensitive. But then again he was right, and her childish mourning would be in vain if anyone else she loved died because of this person, and the red Queen... So she ran forward, the sooner she got to the Caterpillar...the sooner she could find out, just what she needed to do in order to save Wonderland from this wicked woman.


	9. Chapter VIII: The Wisest of the Forest

Shion didn't really remember most of the path to the caterpillars keep. She had stumbled around on it so much in her grief, and when she looked back upon which direction she had came her memory failed her, and tears blocked her vision for most of the time she had wandered about. But either way, almost completely un-noticed by the enemies that usually would have tried to have claimed her life, she entered a section of the forest that played hiding place to the wisest creature in wonderland.

The caterpillar was not truly an insect though, as his small size would have lead someone to believe. He was instead a young man, only slightly older than Shion herself, his hair was at his shoulders, and snowy white in color, a sharp contrast against his dark skin, shimmering blue eyes. He wore ragged clothes though, and seemed, much like the rest of wonderland, thin and ill. He smiled slightly at the sight of Shion, though it was not really much of a welcoming smile, more like one that showed the creature was far to smart for his own good.

"So you've returned Shion?" He said softly

"Yes, but..." She shook her head "The rabbit never told me why..." She fought tears and looked up at the creature who was sitting on a mushroom, "And now he's gone."

He laughed slightly at this, though more of a spiteful laugh than anything else. "Why?" He cackled...but then his expression wavered and he looked almost expressionless. His sharp shifts in mood were quite a contrast in comparison to the Cheshire cats constant smile. "Because Wonderland is severly damage, and YOU must set it right." He said with a frown and sat upright where as he had been instead laying on his stomach.

Shion shook her head at this "But I barely recognize this awful place...What is it to me?"

His expression was calm at this "Home.." He said softly "Well, it could be," He added in seeing the brown haired girls almost stunned and repulsed expression "Having lost what you loved you nearly wiped us out." He said, still with the same expression on his dark face "You've started to rebuild, Your task...However, and your pain...are not over." He said in an offering of warning to the young woman who nodded her green eyes casted downwards as though ashamed as she relized she was to blame for the tragedy that had once been her childhood hiding place.

"Why must I suffer though?" She asked calmly, almost innocently.

This however only seemed to make the dark skinned young man angry as he glared at her coldly and almost yelled his reply to the girl, each of his words cutting her a little bit deeper than the last. "Because your mind is fouled by self-deception. Even your fantasies have fragmented into tortured versions of themselves. You are wracked with guilt because you survived, and you dread the prospect of a life alone." She felt as though she were about to cry at the young mans words but could not afford to let the tears slip as this would surely only lead to another scolding from him.

"Then.." She sniffed to hold back the tears "What do you think I must do?" She said, her eyes suddenly finding intrest in the dirt around her feet.

He leaned back calmly throwing something she could not see aside. Acting as if he had not just been yelling at her in his last moments of speech and as if instead he were having a casual conversation with her instead "Destroy the Queen of Hearts." He said calmly brushing a strand of white hair out of his face "And your entire world can become whole again." He said shutting his eyes as he crossed his legs and placed his chin in the palm of his hand "I need to rest now." She nodded not sure what this meant "You need to regain your human size. Grow up , Shion." He said calmly, a double meaning in his words and she almost took offense from them "Embrace the truth. Travel to the Fungiferous Forest, now, and nibble from the mushroom of life. Take great care. The voracious centipede jealously guards it, and rules over what you require.." he said, as a small door appeared as he waved his hand to one side. Gesturing to the door Shion nodded, and quickly left through that door with a frown on her pale face.

When she emerged on the other side she found herself standing face to face with the Cheshire cat. Well not so much as face to face, he was sitting on a dropping blade of grace with that same almost obnixious smirk on his pale face. "Oh, it's you?" She looked almost amused the sight of the cat always seemed to entrain her in one manner or another. "Yes, I have some adivce for you my dear Shion, Confidence and rashness are two sides of a single coin." Shion seemed slightly confused at this, she had reason to be confident of herself for she was almost certain she could take out this hideous creature. "Please remember," He began again "Your about as big as a middling-size garden slug, and until you find the magic mushroom get used to it." He smirked and almost began to disappear when she suddenly stopped him "Aren't you going to help me then? If you need me so much?" She seemed both frantic and amused as the white haired man attempt to fake a cough, his ears twitching slightly as he looked to the side. "I'm afraid I have to expel a rather ferocious hairball." He said as he once again began to disappear "Your on your own Girl."

Shion grumbled at this "alot of help he is." She said with a frown as she walked forward she heard a rather gruff voice, strict and military like, Yelling in the distance.

"You Pathetic and retched excuses for warriors! FORM A LINE!"

She frowned at this and headed in the direction of the voice. It was time to put a stop to this, and...as the caterpillar had said...Grow up.


End file.
